


Feels Like Home

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after the twins have been born, Padmé reflect on how things have changed in her life and how easy it would be for her to fall in love with her protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.   
> Feels Like Home lyrics by Chantal Kreviazuk.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker watched her protector cradle her son in his arms, walking around with him until he fell asleep. For the past two days, little Luke hadn't been able to sleep so she and Ben took turns, staying with him. Less than a year ago, her life had become a spiral, winding out of control. The Clone Wars finally concluded but not without great cost. There had been an uneasy agreement between the Senate the now sovereign government, The Empire -- the Senate would be allowed to remain, however, they had to help the Emperor hunt down the remaining Jedi in the galaxy.

Padmé was sure the remaining senators would refuse him but to her surprise, they didn't, blaming the Jedi for the war itself. Many senators claimed it was the Jedi that weren't powerful enough to secure peace after the war -- part of this was true but that was only because there were very few left. Now, to Padmé and Ben's knowledge, the only remaining Jedi were himself and Master Yoda and he didn't know where he was.

In the backdrop of the ending chaos, Padmé lost Anakin, her beloved husband. She had been loosing him a little bit each day they were able to be together, Padmé saw the change in his eyes and knew whatever was happening to him, she'd lost the old Anakin, the man she knew forever. She'd lost her husband the day he became Darth Vader but Ben had lost his apprentice and son.

To be honest, after Ben told her what had happened to Anakin, Padmé became bitter to Obi-Wan, blaming him for everything. But deep down, despite her harsh words to him, she knew it wasn't his fault. Nothing was his fault. She'd seen Anakin loose himself to the Dark side during the last days of their marriage, she just didn't want to admit she'd known.

A small smile curled Padmé's lips as Ben stopped walking, looked up at her and smiled. Luke had finally fallen asleep. Ben walked quietly to the crib and placed Luke next to his sister as Padmé stood beside him.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Padmé asked.

Ben shrugged, fixing the blue blanket around Luke, "Yes, he does. He's very perceptive, very strong in the Force. He can sense the sadness here,"

Padmé was quiet as she walked away from the crib and sat down on the rocker hair, watching her protector in silence. Tomorrow, she'd travel with little Leia to Alderaan and remain under the care of Bail Organa; Luke would stay with Owen and Beru Lars. As much as she had been dreading saying goodbye to little Luke and possibly loosing contact with Leia, Padmé dreaded leaving her protector.

_There's something in your eyes_   
_Makes me want to lose myself_   
_Makes me want to lose myself_

She owed him so much to him, for being there for her and her children. Padmé never shared her feelings with him, she'd mostly kept to herself after she lost Anakin but now, she had this strong urge to tell him everything.

He deserved to know.

But still, there was a chance he wouldn't accept her feelings.Why would he? They're only the feelings of a widow. He'd see this sudden change as a way to reach out to him, for comfort and the next day, she'd be back to her normal self.

It felt safe to be with Ben. Padmé knew he'd never abandon her, follow the wrong cause or do anything to hurt her as Anakin had. Maybe she was reaching to him because there was no one else for her to reach to. Her family was gone, Pooja, Ryoo, Solo, her father and mother were all dead.

But Padmé didn't think what she was feeling for Obi-Wan was something that would ever change, not tomorrow, not several years or decades from now. He gave her hope, he held her nights she felt she couldn't go on anymore, he offered her comforting words in moments of despair.

This was the man she should have fallen in love, Padmé realized. Anakin was her childhood sweetheart but Obi-Wan, was her true love. To leave him now without ever telling him how she felt, she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

"Ben," Padmé started and he turned to her, "I need to tell you something.I realize this might come as a shock, but I love you. Being here with you, I feel safe; I'm not afraid of tomorrow. Before you say your objections, let me assure you this feeling won't change tomorrow."

Obi-Wan let out an uncomfortable hmm but didn't say anything, allowing her to continue. "These past couple months, I have been very harsh with you, blaming you for everything that has happened. But it's not your fault, Ben. It was never your fault. You need to realize all of this happened for a reason.Not too long after we crossed each other's paths, all those years on Naboo, I had this weird feeling you were a big part of my destiny."

"I was confused, I didn't know how to interpret how I was feeling about you. Then, I was reunited with Anakin again. I thought I loved him but I didn't. I mean I did love him, but the love I felt was nothing like the way I feel about you," Padmé said as she stood up from the rocker and walked towards Obi-Wan. Staring into his blue eyes, Padmé entwined her small hands with his and smiled. "This feels like home, when I'm with you. I want to stay with you, Ben,"

"You can't," Ben muttered, "My sweet handmaiden, this isn't possible. I will admit, I feel something has changed between us but it can never be, sweet Padmé."

Padmé frowned and looked down, "I don't want to say goodbye to you, Ben. I owe you so much for what you've done for me."

"You will find happiness again one day, Padmé but not with me. Staying with you, I can only bring you heartbreak. I'm sorry,"

"Ben, I love you!" Padmé cried as he started to walk away into his room to meditate, "Please Ben, don't leave me. I want to stay with you, be with you,"

He turned to her again, huffed and walked back into the room. “Padmé, I…” Ben stopped himself in mid-sentence, leaned down and kissed her suddenly. As he pulled away, Ben whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes and when you're alone, think of me and I'll be there to comfort you."

Despite the small smile on Padmé's lips, she still cried, hiding herself in Ben's robes as they stood there in the living room.

The End


End file.
